The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant botanically known as Dahlia variabilis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Mystic Sparkler’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Auckland, New Zealand. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Dahlia cultivars with interesting and unique flower colors.
‘Mystic Sparkler’ originated from the open pollination of the female or seed parent Dahlia ‘Mystic Enchantment’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,332). The male or pollen parent is unknown. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘Mystic Sparkler’ was selected in 2009 as a single plant within the stated progeny in a controlled environment of Auckland, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Mystic Sparkler’ was first performed in 2009 in Auckland, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.